battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Years Too Long
"Ten Years Too Long" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on May 22, 2019. Summary Vox and Kendra catch up with each other and Kendra suggests that they go to find Liam. Full Text Vox Arnason: 'The heat gently radiated on the embers that faintly glowed just feet from the scout and his daughter. It was almost certain that he would be of few words, even in the company of those closest to them, but a decade span left an almost uncomfortable silence for the first moments that they spent together in a home he didn’t recognize. He hoped that she would not bring up Dario. He didn’t have the answers that she was seeking, and he didn’t feel like any explanation for the last ten years would be justified in her eyes, much like her mother. He kept thinking about what things would be like when she returned home, and it terrified him. ''…so, you said your brother is where, exactly? 'Kendra Arnason: '''She set down a plate of dense bread, a bit of cheese, and preserved fruit in front of Vox and waved her hands erratically while making a face, indicating that she didn’t know. ''Nala is with him, somewhere. I think they went towards Perch Hall? Liam got a tip that something odd was happening there, and she wanted to go, too. ''She made two links with her fingers and thumbs and pulled them against each other, indicating their inability to separate, while rolling her eyes. But then she grinned and pointed at Vox, and then back at the room Dario had retired to. ''Sounds like someone I know. '''Vox: ''Oh, if only you knew. Your uncle doesn’t know how to do anything alone.'' He made light of his journey with Dario, but since he was brought back during Ragnarok, it was seldom that Vox found himself separated from the deer. It felt so normal to be in his company that he didn’t realize that everyone else noticed as well. It only made sense, as they were the closest thing to a family that Dario had left. Still wish it would have been you kids… I know what I did was hard on you. I wish I was able to explain what happened, but now just isn’t the time for it. '' He didn’t want to dwell on the topic; it was a constant reminder of Tree, and seeing her in a fury. ''Nala and Liam… so they’re pretty close, huh? You could have fooled me with that one. Kendra: ''Oh yes! I’m surprised you knew that.'' She tilted her head at him, taking in his new features again. She had been so young when her father left, his face was a little…unfamiliar. It always had been. When the mind has so few memories, it replays them over and over until they become more like daydreams. He was deeply uncomfortable, for many reasons. His body language was tight and restrained, and his eyes constantly strayed from hers. She wanted to know why, badly, but she kept from the topics he had on his mind, for his sake. Kendra stood from the opposite side of the table, walked around and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and giving him a warm hug. Mama’s not happy, she said seriously, after a long, quiet minute. What are you going to do? Vox: 'He ran his fingers through the length of Kendra’s hair, almost as if it were muscle memory at that point. There were some aspects of being a dad that always came back to him. He turned slightly to face her, knowing she had concerns about how his first encounter with Tree went. ''I’m really not sure… Your mother is just going to need some time to adjust to me being back. I made a huge mistake and I’m going to have to work for her to forgive me. He smiled, not wanting to worry her any more than he presumed she already was. It’s nothing for you to worry about. Your mom and I have been to Hel and back together. This is just a bump in the road. 'Kendra: '''Kendra nodded thoughtfully, but a bit of grim mirth stole into her expression again as she said, ''Then maybe it’s Nala you need to look out for. She won’t be happy, either. She looked for you when we had to run away from home, but she couldn’t find you. '''Vox: ''…shit.'' Vox hadn’t considered that his relationship with Nala. As strange as it was, they had grown to tolerate one another after the events of Ragnarok. She did save his life, after all. Suppose you’re right, kiddo. Who knows… maybe we will catch her on a good day. He knew Kendra wasn’t buying this feigned optimism, but he still felt an obligation to keep the mood light for his daughter. The night had already been dark enough for this family. Speaking of Nala, any idea when her and your brother might be back? I want to be as prepared as I can. I don’t think they’re going to be too happy to see me. Kendra: 'She pursed her lips and signed “no” a few times. ''Sometimes they’re gone for weeks. The half-breed that tipped him off sounded serious. It could be months. When she signed “half-breed,” she made two little horns with her pinky fingers as an additional descriptor, a sign that Vox knew meant “goat.” 'Vox: '''It was instant recognition – the goat they had helped on their way home… Milae… it seems the half-breed was known around here. Though he didn’t get the best feeling about Milae during their initial meeting, he hoped that there wouldn’t be any ill-advised guidance given to his only son. ''You said months? Please, tell me that your mother is aware of this. She can’t be too pleased about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Liam. The last interaction with him more than likely tainted the image his son had of him for the past ten years, and he wanted nothing more than to make things right. How has he been, by the way? You seem… happy. I hope he has been well. I know he wasn’t exactly elated about how I left, but don’t feel like you have to talk to me about it if it isn’t something you’re comfortable with. I know I made things hard on all of you. 'Kendra: '''Kendra bit at her lip, a single fang working its way against her skin. Her fingers fidgeted against each other. She thought about how bitter and brooding Liam had become over the years, how much he clung to Nala and her mysterious outings for support, how easily his mood could turn foul at the drop of a hat. ''He’s fine. 'Vox: '''He’d struck a nerve, it was so obvious. Kendra didn’t seem to differ much from when she was younger in respect to her ability to hide her emotions. He could tell that the mere mention of Liam was enough to bring a talkative girl to near silence. It was time to change the subject. ''Well… that’s good. I’m glad. You look really beautiful, by the way. I don’t know if I said that yet, but I am so proud to see you doing so well for yourself. I worried a lot about that when I was… away. He took a moment before signing that last word. He still wasn’t comfortable talking to his own child about what he had experienced, regardless of if she was an adult now or not. It was hard for him to reconcile how she could handle the heavy conversation that would eventually surface. 'Kendra: '''She beamed and tapped the tips of her fingers together, her cheeks reddening, relieved as he moved on from Liam. ''I like your beard, ''she said in return, giggling. ''Very dashing. You look like King Haddock. 'Vox: '''Vox smiled, knowing that he could not have been in any way visibly appealing. The last few years took a toll that he couldn’t hide. ''That is high praise if I’ve ever heard it before. I’ll take it. He had nearly forgotten about his King in all of the chaos of the evening. He knew that with time, he would get around to seeing everyone again. It’s getting late… when is your mother supposed to be home? Not that I’m worried at all, just… curious. '''Kendra: ''Mama stands guard all night tonight. She won’t be back until morning.'' Kendra hesitated, her hands drooping slightly in the air before resuming their rapid movement. Daddy, can I ask you to do something? It’s hard. But I think it’s important. Vox: 'The mood in the room shifted in an instant. He could sense her reservations in the impending request, but he couldn’t say no to her. ''What is it, Kendra? '''Kendra: ''I think we should find Liam and Nala.'' Before he could respond, she took a breath and looked down at her hands. I have a bad…no, not bad. I just have a feeling–''here, she touched her stomach, indicating a gut sensation–''something is happening. Maybe not good or evil. But it’s big, not something they should face alone. She looked quite serious as she said this. Vox: ''Fuck, Vox thought to himself, ''it had to be that. He cupped Kendra’s cheek with his hand, taking in the years he had lost. She seemed to have a good intuition, and he would be foolish not to follow it with her. Of course, Kendra. If that’s what you think we need to do, then I am all in. I don’t like what’s going on either, from what little I know about it. He turned to the door that led to where Dario slept, and sighed. The deer had been through enough over the past decade and deserved some normalcy for once. Just you and me, though. I don’t want to bring anyone else into this mess. Kendra: 'Kendra locked her forearms together in a firm “no way” gesture. ''You and me. I swear. I just want to know what’s going on. And in her signage, she indicated both a distant Liam and Vox himself, looking him very seriously in the eyes. '''Vox: ''Ugh.'' He knew she was right. This wasn’t something he couldn’t keep from her forever, and though it wouldn’t necessarily come up in the near future, he would eventually have to explain everything. He wasn’t ready to relive it quite yet. Same here, kid. Tell me what you need me to do. Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Kendra Arnason Category:Vox Arnason